Baby Stu and Drew
by andrew.matlack
Summary: During season 3, Stu had made a youth potion and as he showed it do Drew, he drinks it and got turn into a baby, and so does Drew, how will this go? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my brand new age regression story of "Rugrats", this one is where that where Stu and Drew taken each of the youth potion that he made, let's see how much are we going into this one.

It all started when Stu was making a youth potion as he gets to be that seem that he was going to make as he gets to be that making people young and vile.

Just then, they had to be that making that they seems that they're going to knew that they had to used it as they make it when he knew that he going to sure that it was simply that useful that he was going to make it that he was simply had to knew that he was simply that he was going to going to reserved that he was going to knew that he was simply that he was make it successful.

"Finally, I believe that this is going to be that youth potion that he was going to be that I shall make it to be making younger people as they get to be that they get to be reserving energy."

He knew that he was that he was going to be enjoying the life as the story as he understand as they learn about it.

Later, Drew has came over with Angelica so he has to be that be visiting while Angelica had to be going to the babies.

Just then, Stu had to show Stu about something, as we head to Angelica as she gets to visit the babies.

"Hello Babies, I believe that we can that we're going to know that this is a different day about it." said Angelica. "Are you going to boss like you usually do?" Asked Tommy.

"No, it seems that I might get to spend time with you." Said Angelica.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Asked Chuckie.

"Oh please, you don't believe that I'm in a good mood, don't ya?" asked Angelica. "I see that I'm going to be using that I'm going to have a light playdate so we can be that we're going to play gently."

"Oh boy, I don't like the looks of that face." worried Phil.

"And besides, I believe that you babies are going to be having a fun time with me." As she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Meanwhile, Stu is about to show Drew about his youth potion just as they get to that they're going to know about it. "Behold, My youth potion, it can rejuvenates people into their younger and vile ages."

"Stu, do you think that it could be that ridiculous to make a youth potion like that?" Asked Drew. "If you asked me, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Oh it could happen." Said Stu. "Because if we tested on our dad, he'll be young and healthy and then to do so, he's going to do by learning that he was simply can be living as we speak."

"Oh, really?" asked Drew. "and what if it doesn't work?" "Then I guess it's back to the old drawing board." said Stu.

"Oh, you think that this youth potion that could make people younger and more vile?" Asked Drew as he cross his hands.

"This youth potion's going to be making me rich and famous!" Said Stu.

"Oh yeah? I would like to be the judge of that." as he get to drink the potion. "Uh Drew, I don't think that it should that-" but was too late, Drew has drank the potion just as he knew that was going to be.

Just then, he knew that he find it more refreshing.

"Drew, you're supposed to take one sip!" Said Sri.

"So? I told you that your youth potion doesn't work." So he had to walk as he felt tinging in his body.

"Ooh, I don't think that I could feel right."

So what's going to happen to Drew?

Leave comments and and find out about my brand new Age regression story of "Rugrats".


	2. Drew slowly turning into a baby

It was Drew that happen to take his Brother's youth potion just as he gets to feel like it, he knew that it would never get to happen to him about what was going to happen to him. "Huh, make people younger and vile, how low can he get?" As he scoffed, he had a strange tingling in his body.

"Then again, I feel all funny and weird." As he noticed that he was wobbling a bit as he get to fall into a couch as he got to be that he's getting younger.

35, 34, 33, he felt strangely had feel that he was simply get to lightly as he feels, as he knew that he didn't stop there, 32, 31, 30 as he felt that he was simply losing his 30s, he was regressing faster as he moans, 29, 28, 27, as his clothes gets a little liighter as he felt that he glasses gets little bigger and slipping, and he keeps changing as he gets to it.

As the Babies from outside to see what's going on with him, they and Angelica are looking at him right before their eyes.

26, 25, 24, as his skin as he feels like it as he can feel, 23, 22, 21, his clothes just keep getting looser and lighter.

As he intelligence as been remained retained, he felt that he's leaving his 20s as the Babies and Angelica head back to play as Drew felt that his youthful transformation has gotten him into his teen years, 19, 18, 17, as he groan some more, 16, 15, 14, as he gets younger and smaller, he was losing puberty as he knows about it, and then, 12, 11, 10, as he looked into his hands as they slid under his shirt sleeves as his feet lost the shoes as they're too big to fit them anymore, he goes into his single digits as his voice got higher.

9, 8, 7, as he got covered by his clothes, he was fighting though them, and then, 5, 4, 3, just around his daughter's age, as he grew his buck teeth, he just entered his toddlerhood again, as his clothes shrank with his as well as his glasses, he was now 2 years old again.

As Drew looked into the mirror, he sees his toddler form.

As Stu gets to see his brother Drew, he knew that he could be knowing that Stu took his brother back to the couch.

"All right Drew, just you're small and young doesn't mean that you can tell me of what to do." Then he realized, "wait a minute, small and young?" Then it hit him, he realized that the potion worked.

"Wow, I can't believe that it worked without a hitch," he said. "That potion has turn Drew into a baby!" Just then, he get to drink his potion to celebrate, but unfortunately, the celebration lasted for 10 seconds.

Just as he noticed that he's going though growing younger too.


	3. Stu changes from an adult to a baby

Chapter 3:Stu turns into a baby next

Stu has noticed that Drew has got turn into a baby by his youth potion, so he had to take a drink at it, and he did.

And so as he noticed it, he too was getting to feel weird.

"Oh boy, suddenly, I think i'm getting to be losing a lot of years." as Baby Drew gets to watch his brother's regression.

As Stu gets to know about it, he was growing younger as he sees about it, 34, 33, 32, as he felt that he was getting younger as he know it, then he was down at 31, 30, and then he seems to be growing down as he travels back to his 20s, as gets younger, as his clothes change with him as he noticed that he was seriously to be that possibly that he's down to 29, 28, 27, 26, as his clothes keep changing.

As he felt his bones are rattling, as he knew that he was simply getting down to his mid-20s, 25, 24, 23, 22, as he felt that his adult years is reversing as he goes out of it, as he gets to shrink and smaller and younger more along with his clothes, 21, 20, as he leaves his 20s, he was going though his teen years as he continues to grow younger and smaller, as he goes down to 19, 18, 17, and then down to 16.

Just then, he loses his driver's license as his gaining his reverse puberty as his face is clear as he continues getting younger and smaller as his clothes change into a pre-teen's clothes, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, and he laughs as his voice gets higher and younger, he was continuing the regression, 10, 9, 8, 7, as he gets down to being a kid, he knew that he was simply had to be that his world's getting big on him, as he keeps getting smaller and younger, 6, 5, 4, as he goes down to his toddlerhood, his voice just gotten higher.

And then, 3, Angelica's Age, and then 2, 1 as his clothes became baby clothes of which a light green shirt and a diaper as he burps, his face change into from a mature adult face to a baby face which is exactly the same as his son Tommy, and then, his shoes and disappear from his socks and feet, as his regression came to an end as he became a 1-year-old baby again, now that he and Drew have been both turn into babies by that same youth potion.

How is this going to go down? Will they get to start trying to get along from Scratch? You Decide!

Please comments and what are they're going to do now that Stu and Drew are babies again.


	4. The Now Baby Dads go to their kids

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that when Stu got turn into a baby from the last chapter, It was his shoes and socks disappear from his feet, I'm sorry.

So anyway, here's a brand new chapter.

Chapter 4:Play with the Babies and Angelica.

As the newly regressed brothers looked themselves into the mirror, they saw themselves as babies.

"Wow, to be completely honest, I didn't think that person's possible." Said Drew in his newly baby voice.

"My youth potion worked like a charm." Said Stu in his newly baby voice.

"I guess that we've been turn into Babies." Replied Drew.

"Yeah, if we get to show this to our wives, I bet they could get to take care of us."

"Now let's not get carried away," said Drew. "If they and our friends could take this, they could be all babies too."

"Huh, that could work." said Stu. "No, it could not, we'll all be too young then."

"Come on, we got to show Tommy and the others." As they get to go to the backyard.

As they walked up to the door, Stu tried to reached it, but he realized that he was too young to get it.

"I got a better idea." said Drew as he gets to the doggie door.

"Huh, that was easy enough." as they get to Tommy and the others, and Angelica, they had to make contact.

"Look at those two babies." said Angelica. "If I know anything better, I say they look like my uncle Stu and Daddy."

As the Babies walked up to them, they saw him. "Daddy, is that you?" Tommy asked his dad. "You can talk?" asked Stu.

"Well, sure we can talk." said Tommy.

As Stu and Drew understand about it, they knew that they could hear their baby language. "Huh, I Thought they couldn't hear us before but boy, are we wrong." said Drew.

as they get to hear that, Angelica has shouted, "They _are_ my Daddy and Uncle Stu!" as she plans to do a sinister plan, they had to make it as they knew that it was going to be a very interesting day for her.

"Uncle Drew, I can't believe that you grow down in a fast pace, what happened?"

As they get to explain, they knew that they're going to find this more truth telling, but Tommy said, "Oh never mind," said Tommy. "When you fell from that duck last time, you became a baby in a grownup's body, only this time, you're a grown up in a baby's body."

"Well, yeah, I Think so." said Stu. "This is great!" excitably said Tommy. "I Think that we should be playing games together now!"

"Yeah, I guess so." just as Stu was going to play with his son and his friends, Drew has been caught by the collar by Angelica.

"All right Daddy, listen here, we got to survive in order to play this game, and remember we need to make sure that now that you're Chuckie's age, I want to show Uncle Stu, Tommy and the other babies who's boss."

As Drew curiously agreed with Angelica they walked out of the tree and played they get to play against them.


	5. The Ball Chase

Chapter 5:The Dads and their kids play

As Angelica gets to pull her dad, she gets to tell him of how it's going to go down. "Okay Dad, here's the plan," as Angelica gets to be planned to be using it. "We're going to be that to be using that to show those babies and Uncle Stu as we get to be hardly to be catching up to them, and then I knew that we could be that we're showing them who's boss."

"But Angelica, don't we know that we're going to be helping them a lot?" asked her dad.

"This isn't helping them, this is about against them, and I think that we need to be that we're going to be that we're going to be that intense that we're easily going to beat them."

"All right," said Drew. "But if your mother was involved in this, she's going to be seeing me like crazy."

As they get to be out, as Tommy and his friends and his babied dad Stu will have to be planning in the game that they're going to play.

"Now that my daddy's on our side, we're going to make sure that they're going to beat Angelica and my Uncle Drew, so we need to be that seriously need to be that intense that we're going be seriously showing him, so we need to make it to the easily to be more different so we need to be needing to be ensuring that we can win."

As they had to be that they're going be that they had to get ready to play.

"Okay, whoever gets the ball first, gets to play it." Tommy announced as they get set.

"Get on your marks, get set, go!" as they get to race to the ball as they get to be that two teams are going to be that they racing, as Team Angelica had to be that seriously to be that in they knew that they're going to be showing that they're going to survive as they get to be to go to that toys as Team Tommy had to be racing down as they had to be that they had to go though as the ball changes direction as Chuckie bounces as they had to be that they're chasing the ball.

As Drew thinks about in his adult mind. _"All right Drew, since Stu has made a youth potion, all you have to do is to be that you can put in on Angelica and make her younger and when I get back to normal, I could give some to my wife that she having some so she can be a little younger."_

As she can be that she was get that they could make it as they know it, as he gets to focus with Angelica, they had to be chasing about to be that seriousness as they get to show that they're going to be that surrounding the ball, as it bounces right out as they get to be that to be that interior as they had to chase the ball as they had to be working as they had to catching the ball as they get to be that they need to be that they going to be that the ball was going to down as they get to win it as they get to be that they got the game as they get to catch the ball as they caught.

As the last minute, the ball as been caught by Tommy and his friends and they have won the game.

"Aw, don't worry Daddy, I'm sure that I won the next time that I could win the next one without you." as Angelica gives him a pat on the back.

 _"At least I can teach her a lesson for once."_ Drew as an adult.

"Now we can take that ball inside the house." as they get to be taking the ball into the house, Drew saw his brother's youth potion as he gets to figure it out how much it can take on Angelica.

Please comment and tell me so far.


	6. Drew's Role Reversal Nightmare

Chapter 6:Drew's Dream

It was that the babies were having so much fun with Stu and his brother. Drew himself however, seems that if he could be getting the youth potion on Angelica, he might get to turn her into a little baby and he seem that he was that was going to be easier for him as he thought.

"Okay Drew, you might get Angelica to use her by taking Stu's youth potion." he said to himself. "You're a baby again now, and you're going to be that if you're lucky, you're going to make Charlotte to be young too, maybe 20 for her age, or a little younger, 25."

As he gets to be that he went back to the kitchen, he knew that Stu hold him off. "Drew, what are you doing?" asked Stu. "Oh nothing." said Drew as he standing that to be that he was going to there.

It was that Stu and Drew go back to the babies as they get to be playing some more.

"You see Daddy, when you where grownup, you taught me how to make a sand castle, so you taught me and Chuckie very well."

That is they played the sandbox for 20 minutes as they get to be playing around that is until that Stu and Drew seem that they're going to be Tommy's crib as they get to take a nap so they get to rest up as they had to be that simply more energy to play.

That is until Drew has dream that he woke up in his and his wife's bedroom at home, back to normal as he knew that youth potion was a dream.

"Ahh, it feels so good to be back to normal." said Drew.

As he get out of bed, he felt that he was regression was getting back to him as he tripped over. "That's odd, it seems that the stairs seem to be that trippy," he said. "or better yet, I feel that I get to be that intense about that."

As he sees his wife Charlotte whom she's 6 months old as she crawls to him. "Charlotte?" asked Drew. "What happen to you?"

As he noticed that she got regressed as Angelica came out into her dad's original age. "Dad, what I did tell you about you and your mommy not to be bothering?"

"What?" as Drew felt that he's returning into back to his baby age as he grows down as he knew that he was growing younger here. "Angelica, wait!" as he keeps returning back to his baby age as he aged down back as he crawls down. "Angelica, you got to fix me and wour wother..." as he got his baby babble as he cries as his 34-year-old daughter turn holding her 6-month-old mother, his wife as she said "What is it Daddy?"

As he cried as he woke up as a nightmare that he has.

Drew has to get that youth potion to put it on Angelica.

Just then Stu happen to be dreaming as well.

What will be Stu dreaming about?

Find out next chapter.

A/N:Sorry to make this chapter short, but I got to make it more interesting and role reversal, also it came to be from a part of an episode of "Ahhh! Real Monsters".


	7. A Selling hit and starting over again

Chapter 7:Stu's Dream

It shows that that Drew knew to see of what he was dreaming about, as he dreams that he was back to his original age again, he gets to announce that he made a youth potion.

"Today, I made a youth potion that can make people young again, and what's more when they get old, they could be young again."

As the crowd looked very interested. "I present to you," as he reveal his potion. "The Pickles youth drink."

As the crowd mummer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that you're going to be surprised that you will probably get old as they had to be that there are a lot of people who are getting old and the only way to reverse the aging process is to take this youth potion."

As he gets to use his dad Lou to demonstrate. "for you see, I will be using my father in order to be that he'll be young again so he can really be taking this to a whole new youthful look so you can really had to be that it should be that enjoying a time of his life."

As he used a teaspoon on his dad, he gets to be that he took it and then, he grew younger as they get to be that he was now 61 again.

"You see with a teaspoon, he can be such young as he could be so everybody gets one!"

So the crowd spend their money as they get to take this as they get to drink the potion from their bottles as they wait for a moment as they tingle as they grew younger and smaller until they're kids again with undersized clothing.

"Hey, we're kids again!" said the now boy customer. "We could have some fun!" said the now girl customer as the kid customer head over the playground and play as they get to be that enjoyable.

"Well, I can't believe that my youth potion's become a selling hit." said Stu.

Just as he gets to be that simply had to make it though the entire reasons, he had to know that he can enjoy himself as he gets to takes the youth potion as he gets to drink it and changes into a kid who's also wearing undersized clothing.

"Now to have some fun." as they get to be that he gets to enjoy the swings and the slide and then the monkey bars and that is until that he was simply had to feel that he was going to find out that he gets to enjoy as his he didn't know that the customers felt a little tingling as they get to be getting younger and smaller some more as they get to be that seeing that their hands covered by their sleeves as the youth potion worked too well as they been reduced into babies.

As the customers wanted to have their money back, they came out baby babble.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." as he too got reduced back into a baby boy, wearing his undersized clothing.

As they been feel that they wanted their money back, the baby customers wanted to get back at Stu when a fairy whom look like his wife Didi appears as she tells them that it wasn't his fault, he knew that they're getting young by starting over.

And so, she puts them in bubbles as they get to be sent back to years that they were born.

As Stu woke up, he knew that it was a good dream, as Drew grabs him. "Stu, I had this nightmare that one minute I was back to my normal age, the next I saw Charlotte as a baby and then I saw Angelica as my original age and then, I was turning back into this again and then and then-" as Stu stopped him. "Why I had a dream that I was selling my youth potion, and then I demonstrate Pop as he got turn 10 years younger, and then the customers turn into kids, and so have I."

"Then what happens next?" asked Drew.

"Then they got turn into babies and so have I because of those effects and then they form an angry mob when there was an angel that looked like Didi and she told them that they should be thanking me for starting their lives over and sent them back to the years that they and I were born."

"Oh, well then, I was only one year old when you were born." replied Drew.

"Come on, let's get back to the kids." as they get back to Tommy and the others, Drew still got that to make his wife Charlotte young and Angelica into a little baby so they can raise her all over again.


	8. Sandbox and Youth Potion on Angelica

A/N:Before we began, I want to let you know that I had a request that I could make a sequel after this story in order to let Angelica to take her Uncle Stu's potion of where she puts herself, Suzie and Chuckie to be turn into babies so they could be that there could be all 7 babies at once, and I hope that I'll be making it that sequel happen. And now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 8:The Sandbox and Drew's plan into emotion

As Stu and Drew back to the babies and Angelica that they seems that get to play some more as they had to make it as they seem to enjoy it.

"I think that I could plan to turn Angelica into a baby so I could take care of her all over again," Drew thought. "But more importantly, I think that could happen if I had to make it as they had to understand that I should be that if Charlotte could be taking some too, that means that she'll be a little younger too." As he smiled. "But wait, what if I can't make it, what if I can't see that to be that Charlotte get to see me as a baby, then will she'll take care of me too?" as he thinks about. "Nah, I'll hope that she'll take the potion and turn into a baby too." as he gets to imagine of what that'll be like.

As he imagines that Charlotte took the potion, she gets turn into a baby too and she seems to enjoy it, but he decides to be making it better if he can just sticking to his first idea.

"Where have you been guys?" asked Tommy.

"Sorry Champ, I guess that your Uncle Drew and I had to take a nap in your crib so I thought that we had to rest up in order to continue playing with you guys."

"Well, at least there never was any problem." said Chuckie.

As the babies get to make sure that they had to play, Drew wants to make sure that he can still used his brother's youth potion on Angelica. "I Got to get to work." as his body turns over to Stu and the others as they get to see that they go into the sandbox.

"We get to play in the sandbox next!" exactly said Stu as they get to play in it.

As they get to be building some sand castles and as they get to be enjoying as they get to playing it.

"You know, 2 Hours since that we've been turn into babies and we haven't even fighting once. Isn't that something?" asked Drew. "Yeah, that's really something all right." said Drew as he gets to be making sandcastles as he noticed that he was simply had to make sure that it could be that requiring that he was working that he knew that he was going to make it as he knew that he was feeling to be getting along.

As Drew focus on his mission, he knew that he was going to get the youth potion so he can get it as he gets back to the kitchen as he gets to be that Stu had to be that seriously has Stu had to stopped him as he was going to feeling that he asked him "Drew, what are you doing?"

"I was going to use your youth potion to be using it on Angelica so Charlotte and I had to raise her again."

"Well, if you're going to believe that Angelica's going to be a baby again, then I Guess that we could be that we could be that intense." Said Stu. "I want in!"

"Ah, well then, I Guess that you're going to help me then." as Stu and Drew climbs up as they see Angelica as she was looking for them. "You know Drew, I never thought that youth potion that could be starting us all over as they had to be that we're not fighting this time."

"Don't worry little brother, I'm sure that once that Angelica gets turn into a baby, it'll all be worth it." As Stu looked into the potion, he realizes that it has a little left.

As Angelica had to walk over to her, Drew said, "Hey Angelica!" as she looked up. "It's time for you to be giving a new look!" as he and Stu pour on Angelica as she open her mouth and drank it.

"Rats, I was certain that it was going to be poured on her head."

"That's funny, I feel weird." as she felt that she's growing younger and smaller as her bones rattle as she gets to be getting shrinking down, 2, As her clothes got a little bigger, 1, Tommy's age and then down to months, 11 months, 10 months, 9 months, 8 months, 7 months, and then 6 months as she fights though her large clothes as she pops her head and she was now a 6 month old baby girl.

"You dumb formally grown-up babies, I caught that potion into my mouth and all that I'm seeing is you're taller then me now." said Angelica.

"No Angelica, your Uncle Stu's youth potion has turn you into a little baby girl." said Drew.

"Oh." Then she cried for 5 seconds.

That's the end of the chapter, please comments and tell me of what you think.


	9. Protecting Angelica

A/N:Before we began this chapter, I would like to apologize about Jack Riley, who voiced Stu Pickles in this cartoon, has passed on at the age of 80.  
So just to make up for it, I think that we could that we need to make up for the distance as we all know that he was the greatest actor who ever get to passed, so with memorial out of the way, let's go to the chapter.

Chapter 9:Protecting Angelica

As Stu and Drew saw that she was now 6 months old, they had to make sure that they had to take over to the other rugrats as they get to see that Angelica's now a tiny baby girl.

"It was my idea that I was going to make Angelica younger and I think that we need to make sure that if I get to take to your Aunt Charlotte, she'll get to try your dad's youth potion and get a little younger too." said Drew.

"Well, I'm not sure if aunt Charlotte could like this but if she drank so much, she'll be a baby again." said Tommy.

"Yeah, I Guess that we could be true." said Drew. "but I think that I could take care of Angelica this time so your Aunt Charlotte and I had to take care of her."

As they get to believe that, they had to take a good look at Angelica closer.

"Oh, you're so cute when you get to see like that." said Lil.

"I can't believe that you used to be so young." replied Chuckie.

As they get to tease Angelica, she stops them. "All right guys, as known as my little baby, I can't stay this way for long."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuckie.

"I Think that potion could be wearing off the potion and then I'll go back to my real age." Said Angelica.

As Drew and Stu gets to make sure that they had to replied that, they might get to sure that they had to be knowing. that they get to wear off their youth themselves.

"If we get back to _our_ proper ages, that means they get to be adults again." said Drew.

"I know that." said Stu. "I think that I could be that seriously to be that intense that it could be that we could be that we should be that quafly as we get to enjoy our youth longer, that means that we get to be that surely that we get to protecting Angelica at the same time."

"Okay." as they baby dads had to go to Angelica, they had to make sure that they had to protect their youth from wearing off.

"Daddy, Uncle Stu, I got a feeling that our youth isn't going to last much longer, and I've just been turn into a baby girl." said Angelica.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure that we might get to see that we get to know of how much you know."

As the babies looked confused, they had to get back to play as they get to enjoy about it.

Seconds later, Drew put Angelica into the picnic table as they get to sure that they had to make it more resourceful.

"Okay guys, I think that we need to make sure that you don't make any trouble Angelica." said Tommy. "If you be a good girl, we'll have to make sure that you're going to be nice to us."

"Don't worry Tommy, I promise." as she puts her fingers behind her back.

Sorry to make this chapter short but I think that that's all for now, and come back for the exciting conclusion.


	10. Returning back to their proper ages

Chapter 10:Can't stay this young for long

As the dads had to make sure that they had to make this as possible, that had to make sure they're going to have some more fun with the kids.

"I don't know if we can't stay like this." worried Drew. "I'm beginning to think that we're going to wear this off."

"I like being a baby again," said Stu. "No Responsibly, No job, just good ol' childhood fun."

As Drew noticed that they had to be that they're going to believe that he's right.

As they get to play, they get to play ball with them as they get to play catch as they get to pass the ball like one or another.

"As Far as I could go for, I Think that we need to make that we're going to be showing that they had to find this more joyful." Said Chuckie.

As the babies get to enjoy about, Angelica was planning to use a bucket of sand as they get to be that they had to plan of them as they had to pass, Angelica had to see what went wrong as they had to be seeing that they had to show that they had to find out that the sand bucket dumped some sand as Angelica avoids.

As they get to that they had to make sure that they had to play harder with the babies as they get to be showing that they had to make sure that they knew that get to play sand, play ball, and even get to make sure that they get to have some fun.

As they had to noticed that they had to knew that they had to hold on very tight.

Just then, that had some fun. "Boy, I'm sure that we get to be having fun in here." said Angelica. "It's too bad that our youths could worn off so we get back to our proper ages."

"Yeah, I-" as Stu realized something. "Did you say 'our youths could worn off so we could get back to our proper ages'? Angelica I Think that-" As Angelica interrupted him. "Relax Uncle Stu, at least that we could figure something out as we could be that I can't stay this young for long."

As they get to be that they get to see that Angelica spoke too soon as she was the first one who's youth gets quickly worn off as her clothes has changes back as she gets back to normal.

"Wow, what a trip." she said.

 _"Darn, so much for me and Charlotte get to raise Angelica all over again."_ thought Drew in his adult mind. "Now that you're 3 years old again I guess that you're going to be nice to your cousin and his friends from now on, right?"

"Not really, I could just go to the couch and lie down." as she goes back into to the living room and lie down at down at the couch.

As for Stu and Drew, they had to have some more fun for Tommy and the others. "Come on guys, we need to make sure that we need to be that we get to make this the best day ever."

Just then it was 2 hours later as they knew that they had enough fun as the get to the bathroom. "Wow, I can't believe that reliving childhood could be so much fun." said Drew. "Yeah, now all that we wait until that we're turning back to normal."

As they felt, that they starting to wear off their youth as they growing back to normal along with their clothes, they seem to be growing faster until they're back to their proper ages.

"Wow, I thought that would never get to back to normal." Said Drew as his voice to adult.

"Yeah, me neither." said Stu as his voice is back to adult too.

That is they got out of the bathroom as they get to talk about Drew's uses of the youth potion. "Just one question, if you get to put the youth potion on Charlotte, how much would you get to make her younger?" asked Stu.

"Oh I was thinking 20 years old, 25 tops." said Drew.

"Oh, I think that we need to make sure that we don't need to make to let our wives to be turn into kids." Said Stu.

Later at the Drew Residence...

"So you drink Stu's youth potion and got turn into a baby?" asked Charlotte. "You tell the best stories." as they laughed as Angelica sleeps. "We don't want to Angelica up, she had a little crazy day."

As they put Angelica into bed, she dream that she gets to used the youth potion on herself, Chuckie and Suzie, but that's another story.

The End


End file.
